COMPUTING CORE SUMMARY The Computing Core supports the research computing needs of participating faculty members in the Center for Visual Science. The Computing Core supports the services of three computer programmers who provide CVS faculty with the expertise to develop customized software platforms and novel instruments that enable new research directions. Computing core staff bring years of expertise with 3D graphics programming, real-time control of hardware, image acquisition and analysis, distributed network analysis, and many forms of sophisticated data processing. During the coming project period, the Computing core will contribute to a number of exciting new research directions in CVS, including high-resolution imaging of cellular-level structure and blood flow in the retina, virtual-reality-based training for rehabilitation of patients with impairments due to stroke or traumatic brain injury, and the study of corneal biomechanics underlying the function of new techniques for refractive vision correction.